GTA Online: Lowriders
is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC ports of the game. It was released on October 20th, 2015. Description The update introduces Benny's Original Motor Works, a new customs shop in downtown Strawberry that offers a huge range of lowrider and interior customizations. Along with new missions for Lamar Davis, are two new weapons, the fully automatic Machine Pistol and Machete, and a fourth purchasable property. There's also new clothing, hair and accessory options as well as three new Adversary Modes, as well as much more. Content Vehicles Six new vehicles, exclusive to Grand Theft Auto Online, are available *Benny's Original Motor Works becomes available to players in Grand Theft Auto Online, where players can fit lowrider customization features to their cars. *Many new car customization features, including: **Hydraulics (specifically Lowriders) **Additional/optional air filters. **Velour, leather and patterns for interiors. **Custom colours and decals for exterior. **Skins for steering wheels and gear levers (shift levers) **Stereos, sub-woofers and speakers *Option to open doors, trunk and hood, switch on the engine, neon lights and radio via the Interaction Menu, while inside or outside the car. Weapons Two new weapons are available. Unlike the vehicles and Benny's Original Motor Works, the weapons are also available in Grand Theft Auto V. Missions Eight new missions available for Lamar Davis. Weapons *200 weapon pickups are scattered across Los Santos and Blaine County in Freemode. *All previously released weapons that are not restricted by time-limited events will now be available for use in the Creator tool. *Option to refill ammo using the Interaction Menu. Adversary Modes *Three new Adversary Modes available: **'Keep the Pace' - Race around courses littered with jumps and obstacles while staying above a minimum speed. **'Offense Defense' - Teams are split into Runners and Protectors. Runners must be the first to get to the end of a route while Protectors must block and run opposing Runners off the road, while protecting their Runner from the other teams. **'Relay' - A team Race in which players take turns, each completing a lap before tagging a teammate. Non-active drivers wait in the pen to be tagged, while active drivers complete a lap for their team. Others *The Scene Creator, which enables the player to create custom settings for capturing Rockstar Editor clips, is available. *Dozens of new clothing, hair, tattoo and accessory options available. *Option to purchase a 4th property (both apartment and garage). *Three new player actions will be available via the Player Interaction Menu: **Chicken **Chin Brush **No Way *New paint options for Crew members in the Mod Shop. *An option has been added to the Settings Menu to allow PC players to swap between Roll/Pitch and Yaw/Pitch mouse flying control types. *Option to immediately eliminate the player at the last place during races at a time interval. Discounts & Bonuses *Between October 20-25, 2015: **A one-time 25% rebate on the next qualified purchase of a property with a 10-car garage at Dynasty 8. Gallery GTAOnlineLowriders-Logo-GTAO.png|Logo GTA-Online-Lowriders-GTAO.jpg Gta-Online-Lowriders-2.jpg|A modified interior of the clean Voodoo. GTA-Online-Lowriders-3.jpg|Lamar talking to two players. GTA-Online-Lowriders-4.jpg|The player modifying his car in Benny's garage. GTA-Online-Lowriders-5.jpg|A player shooting the Machine Pistol out of a modified Primo. GTA-Online-Lowriders-6.jpg|A lowrider with hydraulics. GTA-Online-Lowriders-7.jpg|Multiple lowriders at a car meet. Video Trivia * The official promotional artwork for this update is a reference to the artwork of Cesar Vialpando from ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. * The Machete's appearance in this update may be a reference to the movie Machete, since Machete's gang own lots of custom Lowriders. Navigation hu:GTA Online: Lowriders Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online